


Tower of Glass

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [9]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Isolation, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Repressed Memories, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Good kid acts out, flood gates start opening and it all comes tumbling down





	Tower of Glass

Michael was blinking at the woman he was introduced to, “Mention a blank slate and they instantly send in a therapist, is that right?”

She shrugged, “They worry, they mentioned possible repressed memories, so they wanted an... outside source to help with it.”

“You're not even cleared for me to talk to.”

That got her to scratch something down, “Are there, rules in your household?”

“Well, yeah, everyone has rules, I mean you're not cleared on my medical condition for me to speak openly about it. You're not cleared by Tony, my guardian, you're cleared by the school. I mean, you're a councilor not like... we didn't look you up, I just... I had a bad night, a worse day and they just... I just wanted my Iso room for a few days. To get my head back in things.”

“This is the first time you've acted out, I'm aware of your medical requirements for school.”

Michael laughed, “That's the only thing you're cleared on, knowing how they've helped with what they can.”

“You're 18 years old, legally you can consent to guidance without Tony being involved or even knowing-”

“Goodbye.”

“Michael, wait, I just mean, if there's anything you're uncomfortable talking about with him or having him know, legally he isn't required to know now.”

Michael stopped, “I just wanted time to clear my head, get back in the game, that's all. You wanna know where the problem is? Start with the one that refused my medical requirement for isolation when hypersensitivity and people got to be too much.”

“Please, have a seat, it's calm and quiet here. It's not full isolation, there is still social interaction, but it is safe and peaceful. That's what the isolation room does, doesn't it?”

“Your heart is pounding, you have a heart murmur bad enough you couldn't play sports, could you?” That got the heart pounding harder, “I suggest you take a deep breath and calm it down. It stutters when it pounds that hard.”

Michael winced at the sound of a pen landing against the pad, sounding like a bomb going off, “That... is observing people a coping mechanism? It's not that difficult to guess someone not liking sports when they don't have any trophies in their office. But to go as far as heart murmur?”

“You didn't know?” He turned, closing his eyes to focus on the still fluttering sound in her chest, “You didn't know about it?” Michael blinked and winced when she hummed questioningly, “Make me a promise, please.”

“I can't without know what it's about.”

“Don't get pregnant until you've had your heart checked, the labor will kill you.”

Michael left the stunned councilor, resigned to just leave for the day instead of trying to get back to classes.

-

Michael threw his bag into the corner and fell back on his bed, not honestly giving a single shit about the world. It seemed almost like he blinked and Tony was suddenly sitting on his bed, frowning. His hands came up and he signed, “Bad day?”

Michael smiled, nodding, “They think you're doing something wrong... I don't know why, but- the councilor went all Therapist on me.”

Tony's eyes softened, “Want talk?”

He shook his head, “I just want to get back to normal.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Normal boring.”

“I'll take boring right about now.”

“Bruce,” Michael had to blink when Tony mouthed the name again, showing him the B sign swiped back from his eye, “Want know if you want (?)”

“I don't know that sign, Tony.”

“(?)” Tony showed it again before spelling it out, “Smores.”

Michael laughed, “Maybe later.”

Tony patted his arm, “We are here.”

“I know you are.”

“Not alone.”

Michael nodded and sat up to huddle close to the arms hugging him. “Matt won't let me back to the Penthouse.”

Tony tensed before sitting back, “Not ready yet.”

“He won't tell me why.”

Tony pressed his lips together, “Father's (?)”

“I don't know that sign either.”

“I hope you never do.” Tony signed S I N S before he left the room.

Michael laid back down, eyes drifting closed, just wanting the day to be over.

The room was always dark, the only time the lights came on made his eyes hurt and skin burn, made him whine and hide, trying to stay out of it. He didn't know if the whimpering came from him or whatever was thrown to the floor nearby. “Don't leave me in here,” it was always the same, don't go, don't leave, help, screaming rage/fear/desperation at least the ones he remembered. The lights went off, he tentatively reached out from under his bed, they didn't turn back on. He felt the pull around his neck as he inched out, fearing the lights would turn back on as the other backed themselves into the corner, “Hello?”

“Hi, I'm... I'm Mikey, what's your name?”

“Tiffany.”

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled, “I'm sorry daddy put you in here too.”

She was nice, she almost forgot her worry when she realized who was there, “No sweety it's not your fault.” He felt her hand reach out to him, gathering him up, heard the frantic pulsing under his head as she rocked. “It's not your fault, sometimes there are just bad people.”

He wasn't hungry yet, but he was crying because he knew he would be, and she was so nice, maybe he could get daddy to let her out before-

Michael woke up screaming, something shifted on his neck and he automatically clawed at it, shattering the UV gem when he flung it away and scrambled to get away from the bed. The lights came on and he panicked, scrambling back under the bed whimpering and crying when Tony and Bruce tried to get to him, to calm him down. “No daddy, please don't leave her here with me, she's nice, I don't wanna eat nice people. I don't wanna eat nice people anymore.”

It went dark, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe, he didn't want to eat the nice people, they were nice people, he didn't want to- He wasn't hungry yet, but he knew he would be.

 


End file.
